


Too Much of Not Enough

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, kakayama will be the death of me, old fic, these two are adorkable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Written for a friend who had requested some smutty KakaYama, and posted here for another :DOver the past nine years, Kakashi and Yamato had found ways to get wrapped up in each other’s arms. Neither of them knew how long it’d last. But one thing was for sure, it was definitely too much of not enough.





	

Kakashi turned another page in his book while sighing under the heavy weight of the heat. Even with the summer uniform on, his body still felt sticky with sweat. It was a good thing the glorious gates of Konohagakure were coming into view; even the angry glare of the sun couldn’t compete with the knowledge that he was approaching home.  
  
It was business as usual as they signed in; the rambunctious blond griped about taking these simple missions – never mind the fact that the mission they were returning from turned out to be more complex than its rank led them to believe. The brooding raven – so unlike the Uchiha he knew once upon a time – only griped about the blond. And the girl, heaven help him, the girl was such a lovesick puppy it should’ve been criminal.  
  
Considering Naruto seemed to have it all under control, punching the air as he gave a play by play recount of his moves, Kakashi used the ~~distraction~~ opportunity to break away.  
  
“I’ll report to the Hokage; see you soon,” he called out as he pulled his fingers into the final sign.  
  
“Wait! Kaka-sensei!” the eager blond yelled, only to have his words fall on a cloud of smoke.  
  
As the two boys began their walk back into the village, and toward the familiar lanterns that adorned their usual place for a meal upon arriving home, Sakura couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder to where Kakashi had been. Everyone else’s sensei partook in such activities with their genin team, yet Kakashi rarely seemed to go out with them, much less pay for their meals – though she couldn’t blame him with as much food as Naruto could put away.  
  
_Kakashi sensei certainly is a bit odd_ , she thought to herself as she sighed and hurried to catch up with the boys.  
  
.oOo.  
  
As he entered his tiny one bedroom abode, Kakashi set his pack on the floor with a heavy _thunk_.  
  
“Tadaima,” he announced with a sigh and an absent scratch to his head.  
  
Pulling his feet from his zori, he entered the poor excuse for a kitchen, but a kitchen nonetheless, and pulled down a glass from the cabinet. He ran the tap, holding the cup beneath it as he tugged at the glove on his free hand with his teeth. He shut off the water, removed his other glove, and slipped his mask down with practiced speed before drowning his parched throat and then pouring the remainder of the glass over his head.  
  
He had just enough time to kneel down and remove the wrappings from his legs before there was a knock at the door. With a groan he tossed them and a weapons pouch onto the tiny counter. Who the hell knew he was even home? Surely the kids hadn’t figured out where he lived yet.  
  
His mask was drawn back up in place before he opened the door only to find that the hall in front of him was empty. His eyes glanced in both directions before a smile twitched the corner of his lips. He sensed the visitor behind him and he stepped back inside, shutting the door tightly before turning to face his guest. Kakashi knew that hidden behind the porcelain guise there was a grin that matched his own.  
  
“As stealthy as always, kohai.”  
  
Gloved hands lifted the animal mask and the young man smirked with a nod.  
  
“Do you plan on staying for a while?” the Hatake inquired with a lazy draw as he continued to strip away the remaining wrappings and guards.  
  
There was a quiet _clink_ of metal as the ANBU set his armguard on the counter beside its twin. “I was, considering my shift doesn’t start till late this evening… and that I haven’t seen you in over a month,” he replied as he rolled ebony gloves down finely sculpted forearms.  
  
Kakashi instantly picked up on the tone that laced the young captain’s words. It was sweltering outside and his apartment was no better considering any source of cool air was turned off while he was gone. “Are you aware of how hot it is?”  
  
Dark walnut eyes creased in amusement. “I don’t see how that matters when we’re just going to get sweaty anyway,” he boldly answered.  
  
Kakashi was surprised at how forward he was and tried to hide how hearing it excited him. “Tenzou…”  
  
“You forget, _senpai_ , that I know exactly what you read and exactly what gets you hard.”  
  
The cloudy-haired jounin couldn’t deny the pulse the words had sent through him and straight to his groin, but he wasn’t as easily won over as his comrade believed. He approached the younger man with a predatory look. “You forget, _kohai_ , that what really does it for me is when I make you beg for it.”  
  
Larger hands trapped the ANBU against the wall and Kakashi leaned in, nose pressed against shaggy coffee-colored locks and lips hovered over the delicately sensitive shell of his ear. “But I’m feeling quite generous today.”  
  
The brunet moaned in surprise as Kakashi sealed their lips together. The ANBU captain lifted eager fingers to his senpai’s face, hooking them into the dark mask. He forced the kiss to break so he could yank the inconvenient material away, tongues clashing the instant it was down. Slick muscles dancing in the open, the Hatake twirled his tongue, coaxing the other to take refuge within his mouth.  
  
Warm, wide hands slid beneath the Copy nin’s shirt, his skin still slightly damp there. Tenzou tore it over his head, disrupting the silvery shock of hair. Calloused fingers and velvety tongue explored the lean torso in front of him, never minding the salty and sweaty taste of his skin. Ashen brows knit in pleasure as Kakashi’s nipple was enclosed by slick heat – as teeth nipped and tugged at the hardened peak. Adept fingers worked at the jounin’s pants and they were shoved down hastily. Fair-skinned thighs and quite an impressive piece of male anatomy greeted the captain who impatiently wrapped his fingers around the engorged member.  
  
Kakashi pulled a sharp breath through his teeth as his aching shaft was stroked. His eyes fluttered close, but the older jounin could still feel the other man’s breath as it fanned across his cheek and neck. He could just imagine his kohai watching him with lustful admiration in his eyes.  
  
The ANBU twisted his hand up to the mushroom tip where he squeezed, expertly drawing out clear beads of precome and noticing the way the older man before him trembled under his ministrations. “Does my senpai like the way that feels?”  
  
His voice was loud – but sultry and low – in Hatake’s ear. As he opened his mouth to reply, Tenzou plunged his hand back down to the base, spreading the milky essence and using it as lubrication for his unrelenting hand.  
  
Kakashi could barely contain the pleasure he felt. “Fffuuuck… Tenzou…”  
  
The brunet lapped at the Hatake’s unmasked lips as if he could taste his name as it was said. He had no idea that the small action was the last straw, the last hit that the raw need brewing within the Copy nin could take.  
  
Bi-colored eyes flashed open and want clouded his gaze as he reached for his kohai and pulled him flush against his body. Their lips melded together and as Kakashi pressed his hips forward, he felt the evidence of the other man’s desire as well. It was too much to take, even for a composed man such as Hatake Kakashi.  
  
Tenzou didn’t hide his surprise as he was suddenly spun around and found his chest pressed down onto the counter; his lover’s weight and warmth settled over him from behind. A hand dragged down across his abdomen and over the bulge restricted in his ANBU uniform.  
  
“My naughty kohai, coming in here and acting all bold and sexy…”  
  
Tenzou gasped as the large hand splayed at his hip suddenly maneuvered into his pants and wrapped around his hard cock. “Kakashi-senpai…”  
  
“Be honest,” the jounin said, voice rumbling through the younger man, “all you want is this shoved deep inside you.”  
  
Then Kakashi rocked his hips forward for emphasis, biting his lip at the friction of the ANBU’s pants against his exposed member. The younger man moaned at the contact, at the heat that throbbed through him. His reaction was exactly what Kakashi had anticipated.  
  
With his hand still stroking his kohai’s rock-hard dick, the jounin smirked and pressed his lips to his partner’s neck. “Tell me I’m wrong.”  
  
But the ANBU couldn’t think straight, let alone summon the will to lie so blatantly about what he desired so deeply. His silence was satisfying. “Tell me I’m right then.”  
  
The captain’s mouth fell open as the jounin’s hand twisted down his shaft before curving to run across twin sacs and giving them a light squeeze.  
  
“Y-you’re right, senpai! Ngh…!”  
  
“About what?” the Copy nin purred.  
  
“I want you inside me.”  
  
Those words were all that Kakashi needed to hear and in the shortest moment Tenzou had known, his pants were pulled down around his thighs and there was a gentle push at his entrance as a saliva slicked finger pressed inside.  
  
Tenzou clawed at the countertop at the sudden intrusion, gasping and groaning as he was stretched and teased.  
  
This thing - whatever it was - between them had started back when Kakashi was in ANBU. Tenzou was placed in his cell and through their shared missions and late night conversations they came to learn about one another. One night, after returning from quite the perilous mission, they shared some drinks and horsed around; in the heat of the moment their lips connected with only a thin barrier of cloth between them.  
  
Kakashi had always been confident about his sexuality – a man that read porn in public had to be – and it wasn’t the first time he had been kissed by another man. It was, however, the first time that he had wanted more, that it had aroused him. And that night, in Kakashi’s small apartment, he had his fill of his kohai’s body – and vice versa. Kakashi had been enamored with the way his name sounded falling from his young lover’s lips and somehow they both knew then that it wouldn’t be a one-time thing.  
  
And it hadn’t been, because here they were four years later still finding ways to tangle their bodies together.  
  
“Hurry up, senpai…”  
  
“I love it when you’re so eager,” Kakashi whispered huskily as he freed his fingers.  
  
The ANBU captain’s jaw clenched in anticipation as he felt the cockhead of his lover press against him. A low groan left the Copy nin as he pushed forward into that tight ring of muscle and the welcoming heat that engulfed him all the way to the hilt. Slowly, gently, he began to move, rocking his body against the trembling captain.  
When Hatake circled his hips, striking those delicate spots within his lover, lights danced before Tenzou’s eyes and he couldn’t keep them open. All that was left after he drew his eyes closed was the overwhelming sensation of their bodies joined together, the sensual touch and the hot breath.  
  
Kakashi always looked forward to the time he had with his dear kohai – which had been less frequent as of late. He couldn’t help that he had students now or that Tenzou was regularly sent on missions. If Kakashi had still been in ANBU he was sure that he’d be going on them as well, right by his comrade’s side.  
  
With their meetings few and far between, they relished each and every moment they had together. No matter how many dreams Kakashi had, or how many illusions he conjured up while jerking off, nothing was ever as good as when their bodies were locked together. No fantasy, no matter how vivid and naughty, could ever take the place of his kohai’s voice or body. The feeling he had with Tenzou he hadn’t found with anyone else.  
  
The ANBU bit back a groan as fingertips bit into his thighs.  
  
“Mmm, you’re so tight,” Kakashi said against the back of his kohai’s head, chest pressed to his back – bodies molded together - as he pressed into him as far as he could go.  
  
The captain was filled beyond belief, connected so deeply. “Aah…! Senpai!”  
  
That delicious-sounding voice and the things it did to the Copy nin.  
  
“Did you think I’d forget about you?” Hatake teased, one hand leaving his thigh to ghost his touch over his lover’s painfully aroused cock; he rolled his hips against him again for good measure and smirked at the sharp gasp he let escape.  
  
“You’re all around me” – another thrust – “You’re all I smell; you’re all I taste.”  
  
Kakashi swiped his thumb across the tip of his kohai’s dick, gathering the essence beaded there onto the pad of it. Tenzou watched the hand as it rose, as fingers curled inward and the thumb turned in. He watched as a beautiful pink tongue wrapped around the digit, sampling the flavor – _his_ flavor – before the jounin turned his heated gaze on him. His hand shaped around the ANBU’s jaw and pulled forward for another brief kiss just so he could taste it in the Hatake’s mouth for himself.  
  
A warm, battle-roughened hand flattened against his chest, against the dark material of the ANBU’s uniform; it slid down, palm caressing over the peaked bud till the Copy nin’s fingers were right above it.  
  
“You’re all I hear,” the jounin husked.  
  
Fingers pinched the nipple loosely, tugging it gently before, suddenly, Kakashi clamped his fingers on it roughly along with a well-timed thrust that made the captain’s knees quake.  
  
“Ssss…. senpai!”  
  
Kakashi grunted in response to the pleasure strain in his partner’s voice. “You know what I want to hear,” he whispered darkly; the lust that burned in his veins coated his words. “Say it.”  
  
Tenzou felt hands lay slowly across his buttocks before the thumbs began rubbing teasing circles toward the spot where they were joined. Kakashi watched, transfixed, as he spread the captain’s firmly toned cheeks apart and followed his thick length as it disappeared into him again and again.  
  
“Ah! Senpai!”  
  
The Copy nin licked his lips as a smile stretched them. He knew his kohai was teasing him. “Let me hear it.” The tone of his voice wasn’t commanding, but the drive of his hips was.  
  
The ANBU captain gripped the counter; the wood moaned under his hold. “You feel so good… _senpai_.”  
  
Tenzou grinned when he felt the jounin pause, for whatever brief millisecond, but the grin faded as the hand that had moved back to his hip tightened. Kakashi quickly removed himself and spun his kohai, using his momentum to take them down onto the floor. The ANBU barely registered that his pants had been jerked down to his calves before his legs were lifted and Kakashi was suddenly in between them; the pants remained around the younger man’s ankles like chains.  
  
Then the Copy nin was sinking back into the blazing haven his lover provided. The captain’s back curved as his hips were pulled and angled against the Hatake’s strong thighs; his ass molded against his pelvis. Kakashi hooked an arm under his kohai’s knee, the other reached forward and his hand splayed on his chest.  
  
Fair legs surged up and forward along with his hips as he thrust passionately into him and bumped against the captain’s prostate. The jounin gazed at him through half-lidded eyes; he followed his features as they twisted into an alliance of pleasure, and pain, and wonderment.  
  
“Say it for me.”  
  
When his kohai remained silent, the Copy nin raked his fingers down the hard planes of the ANBU’s chest before he wrapped them around the head of his neglected cock, milking the precome from the slit with his gentle, expert fingers.  
  
Tenzou bit back a moan and forced his eyes to open to witness the exact moment his lover stroked downward. He shot his hand out to grab his wrist, but he could not stop the fist from pumping in time with the deep, powerful thrusts.  
  
“Nngh…! Hah! Kakashi!”  
  
The silver-haired nin groaned at the sound of his name falling so ardently from his lover’s lips. It sent a warm, tingling feeling down his spine and straight to his groin. “Say it again.”  
  
His kohai was lost, carried away by the current of carnal bliss; he would comply with just about any request now. “Ah-ah! Kakashi! Ungh…”  
  
The tingle in Kakashi’s body intensified like an electric hum. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he pistoned forward. It seemed so unfair that the one person that could make him feel like this – like he could fly or die any second, like he could shatter but wouldn’t mind it – he could seldom claim as his.  
  
“My name… the way you say it, I love it,” the jounin husked between broken gasps for air.  
  
The brunet captain clutched onto his partner’s arms, body trembling as it was assaulted with overwhelming pleasure. “Kakashi! Oh, shit! So… good…”  
  
The jounin dropped the leg in his hold, allowing their bodies to stretch on the cool floor as he rested on his forearms, hovering above his lover. He crashed their mouths together in a heated frenzy, fingers twining with the tufts of chocolate tresses. The captain’s erection was trapped between their sweat-slicked bodies, twitching in response to the subtle friction as his senpai began to move again.  
  
Tenzou could barely lift his head as his mouth was ravaged by the eager, unrelenting tongue. Whimpers and moans reverberated through him further igniting his passion. The men broke apart from the kiss as the tempo of their undulating hips – and the racing of their hearts – increased.  
  
A pressure began to build at what Kakashi felt was the base of his spine; it coiled and compressed and then kept growing layer by layer. He was at a loss; how could this man, this single person, consume him so completely in a matter of moments? The usually cool and collected jounin began to unravel.  
  
“Oh, gods, you… you make me feel so… mmm….” Warm gray locks fell across his bi-colored gaze as his head tilted to the side in bliss.  
  
The ANBU’s grip tightened as the timbre of his senpai’s voice flooded his ears. The brunet didn’t know how the jounin had planned to finish the sentence, but he had learned that there were some feelings in the world that didn’t have a proper name. Trying to describe them with what he did know was like a disgrace to the emotions themselves.  
  
His fingers ached as he forced his hand to let go of the Copy nin’s bicep and reached up to caress his face. Their gazes met and seeing the lazy, lustful swirl of ebony and crimson began a shudder that rolled throughout his body. He felt as if the Sharingan was drinking him in, slowly devouring him. The captain liked to believe that the jounin was saving this moment, not just for inspiration on those lonely nights (because he knew he’d be using this reunion as fodder as well for his fantasies for the next couple of months) but for the other reason he burned his senpai’s face into his memory.  
  
It was crazy, and probably even a little stupid, but Tenzou loved his senpai.  
  
The ANBU’s onyx eyes unfocused with the next in-stroke - as the spot inside of him was rubbed by his lover. He felt so impossibly full, there was no room left to hold the sweetly devastating sensations that the Copy nin was bestowing upon him. There was nothing the captain could do but to let it overflow.  
  
“I can’t… Kakashi-senpai, I can’t take it.”  
  
“Yes, you can,” the jounin replied, pleaded, because he couldn’t stop himself now.  
  
“So fucking good… you feel… too much,” his kohai panted.  
  
Hatake couldn’t stand it; his lover had no clue how deeply his whimpers and broken sentences aroused him. So the older man slanted his mouth over the ANBU’s, swallowing ragged groans in a sloppy kiss until the need for air was staggering.  
  
Bodies hard and slippery with sweat rubbed together, oblivious to the summer heat as they were engulfed in the flames of their own passion. The lewd sound of skin meeting skin filled the thick, hot space around them and punctuated each obscenity and heavy moan they exchanged.  
  
The ravenous pounding against his ass and the stroke of his aching cock between their bodies was far too much to handle when coupled with the helpless, pleasure-warped expression on the jounin’s face. He was devastatingly handsome like that – so much so that the captain averted his eyes, hissing as he felt the fire in him rise and lick at his nerve endings. He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
“Ssss – Kakashi! You’re gonna make me- ungh!”  
  
“Yeah, come for me… I want to feel you…” the jounin insisted with a grunt.  
  
The tension in the ANBU’s body seemed to wind up with each jarring thrust until that one purposeful snap of his senpai’s hips made it all come undone. A low growl ripped from his throat as his body stilled and euphoria raced along his lean frame, up from his sacs and through his shaft to spill out generously between their stomachs.  
  
Kakashi grit his teeth as his rhythm broke and he lost control, slamming forward helplessly as his own orgasm approached. The tightening of his kohai’s passage around him, the mantra-like whimpering of his name - it all made him feel wild, hopeless, and desperate as he raced toward completion. He could feel it as it advanced on him, chipping away at those layers it built, bit by bit, threatening to collapse on him.  
  
Tenzou recovered from his elated stupor, aware of the slight discomfort as his senpai continued to pound into him. He had held back for too long and the captain knew that his lover needed release, badly.  
  
His voice came softly. “Kakashi.”  
  
Mismatched orbs rose to meet his lover’s sincere inky stare. He was so close, teetering on the wire, that the thought of speaking was one he couldn’t quite comprehend. Even if he wanted to say anything, Kakashi had a feeling that it would come out as nothing more than incomprehensible jibber. Luckily, his partner was so good at seeing underneath the underneath.  
  
“Don’t stop,” he said encouragingly with a soft moan. “I want you to come.”  
  
The ANBU’s voice excited the feeling in him and it chipped away at that wall a little more.  
  
“You want to come so badly, don’t you?”  
  
Kakashi could do little more than nod. Tenzou only flashed him a sexy smirk. “Then take what you want. Fill me up, senpai.” – the Copy nin shuddered – “Take me, claim me,” the ANBU paused to lift his head, neck straining, to connect their mouths for a moment.  
  
The jounin gripped his kohai’s thighs painfully hard as electricity shot through him, speeding his erratic hips. His next words would push his senpai off the proverbial edge as he husked them against his lips.  
  
“Come inside me… _Kakashi_.”  
  
Both bright light and the darkness of the abyss fought to prevail as they both exploded in front of the Copy nin. His mouth opened and closed, unsure if he was to cry out or moan or clench his jaw. What came out instead was a broken jumble of passionate curses growled between Tenzou’s name as his hot milky essence splashed inside. His body jerked and slowed with each spurt until he was empty, sated, and exhausted. He had the decency to pull out and roll to the side before collapsing.  
  
The ninja laid there in the silence, letting the slight chill of the floor do combat against his fiery skin. As Kakashi composed himself, steadying his breath, he felt a gentle touch to his shoulder. He pried open his right eye as he shifted his head to glance at his beloved ANBU. Said captain faintly blushed under his stare; he didn’t know why he felt nervous after the things they had done together. Throwing caution to the wind, Tenzou leaned over and kissed the older man.  
  
The meeting of their lips this time was different. There was no rush, no hunger, and no point to make. This time their mouths came together in a mutual show of feelings – each man taking and giving equally – which deepened gradually.  
  
Kakashi pulled his lover closer, soaking up the affection and sighing as fingers pulled through his thick ashen hair, gingerly scraping against his scalp. Tenzou could feel the faint stirrings of want flutter to life inside him and knew that things would get carried away again if he didn’t get up – not that he was opposed to it, but he needed a little more time. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss and let his eyes fall on the face that not many got to see. But Kakashi allowed him to, he let him in, and it made him feel more special than he could express.  
  
The captain sat up, giving a light stretch. “We should probably get cleaned up.”  
  
“Don’t want to move,” Kakashi muttered.  
  
“So I’m going to be all wet in your shower by myself?” Tenzou asked, fighting back a chuckle as his senpai’s eyes widened.  
  
“A shower sounds great!” Kakashi suddenly exclaimed with a beaming smile as he sat up as well.  
  
Tenzou nearly deadpanned. “You mean round two sounds great, right?”  
  
He was shocked as there was a tiny bump of his senpai’s nose against his. “That’s why I love my kohai the best - you know me.”  
  
Then the brunet was feeling embarrassed, and touched by his choice of words whether they were intentional or not, and found himself blushing harder even though he was trying to stop it. “Just get your ass to the shower.”  
  
There was a playful ruffle of his dark tresses and a chaste kiss to the side of his head before Kakashi stood in all his naked glory and began walking away. He paused at the entrance to the bathroom and gestured for him to join. “Coming Tenzou?”  
  
His kohai didn’t miss the underlying tone and smirked as he pulled himself to his feet. He did still have six hours until his shift started.  
  
.oOo.  
  
Kakashi peeked over the edge of his book, eyeing Tenzou carefully before focusing his gaze at his student. At one point, he never believed that Naruto would come this far so quickly. It took him so long just to figure out how to walk up a tree when he had been a genin and here he was tackling chakra manipulation – and advancing at that.  
Then again, he should have known better; Naruto had never ceased to amaze him after all.  
  
“You were able to get some information; that’s good. While you let that process in your head, get rid of your clones,” Kakashi called out.  
  
Little pops and puffs of smoke filled the training area, and once it was clear only a single Naruto remained. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi noticed how Tenzou let out a sigh of relief, slowly lowering his hand. Keeping the nine-tail’s chakra in check was a daunting task, it seemed.  
  
“Alright!” the whiskered blond celebrated claiming attention once again. “I’m good! Soon enough I’ll be able to do this…”  
  
Kakashi was by his side in the next heartbeat, catching his pupil as he swayed and pitched forward. “Experience isn’t the only thing you acquire from the clones; you also gain the mental fatigue.” He looked over his shoulder. “We’re taking a break… Yamato.”  
  
It felt a little strange, to call him by that name after referring to him as Tenzou all these years. He knew that identities and covers were important and all, hell even Tenzou might not be his real name. Still, it was that name that he knew, that he cherished.  
  
The jounin was aware that his other two team mates were nearby; he heard them approaching. Yet he couldn’t keep his gaze from lingering on his kohai’s body as he stood and stretched, nor could he help the perverse thoughts that followed.  
  
“Is Naruto-kun okay, Kakashi-sensei?” the sweet voice rang in his ears.  
  
“Yes, Sakura, just a little fatigued is all. He’ll be back to normal as soon as he gets a little rest.”  
  
“That’s good,” the pinkette replied as she turned away from him and bent over her teammate’s form, delicately curved ass sticking up in his direction. The way she positioned herself, sometimes Kakashi thought she did it on purpose. Perhaps he _had_ been reading too much Icha Icha as of late.  
  
With an absent scratch to his head, Kakashi grinned. “Keep him company will you? I’m going to check on Yamato.” After all, Tenzou had never complained about his porn habit.  
  
There was a firm nod, the only action he received that said she understood. He pocketed his beloved book and strolled over to Tenzou who was rubbing his shoulder as he drank from his canteen.  
  
The ANBU captain was on a mission – and not just any mission, but one with his senpai. Best of all, this mission allowed him out of the limitations of his normal ANBU restrictions. He was out of his cloak, out of the shadows, and he wasn’t just a visage that spoke of terror; he had a real face, one that he could bare and feel the wind and sun upon. There were times when his senpai looked at him and it felt like the ones he’d give him when they were alone – each one maskless – together.  
  
The downside? It was the first mission they had together in years and he couldn’t be Tenzou – _his_ Tenzou – around anyone; he was known for all intents and purposes as: Yamato.  
  
He hadn’t even been prepared for the first time he had to correct his senpai when he referred to him as Tenzou. Kakashi didn’t apologize for it, merely acquiesced. Yet he had repeated the blunder twice already since then, and the captain knew then that his senpai was doing it just to fuck with him.  
  
Yamato tensed as he felt a kind touch on his chin. His eyes glanced to the side and he warmed at the surprising closeness of his senpai. A lone charcoal eye creased as he smiled at him.  
  
“You missed your mouth.”  
  
The captain didn’t know what to say and he stuttered into a question. “Kakashi-senpai… would you like some?”  
  
“Sakura and Sai are watching over Naruto. I want to speak with you.”  
  
“By ‘speak’ do you mean with actual words or with a kiss?”  
  
“It’s adorable how you do that,” Kakashi remarked. “Does it matter? They both involve mouths. Want to take a gamble?”  
  
Kakashi smirked as he watched a thought pass behind his kohai’s eyes – a brief weighty flash – before he was capping the canteen.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
  
As soon as they were what they considered to be a safe distance (in their aroused state that is), they turned to face each other. Yamato was surprised to see that his senpai already had his mask pooled down around his neck. Well, perhaps he hadn’t really been surprised; it was his senpai after all.  
  
A ripple of pleasure passed through the brunet’s body as warm hands splayed along his neck and under his jaw, thumb wandering aimlessly across his skin. Their faces were close. When had they gotten so close? Their lips hovered inches apart; he could feel his senpai’s breath.  
  
“Is this why you specifically recommended me?” the captain wondered aloud.  
  
Yamato’s stare was held by the stormy depth of the jounin’s smoldering gaze; he couldn’t see if his lips dipped into a frown or not.  
  
The Copy nin’s tone was serene, maybe even a little teasing, as he nudged their noses together and said, “Don’t be silly.”  
  
Then their mouths met and the captain pulled a needy breath through his nose. Kakashi guided the kiss, keeping it passionate yet unhurried, even though they both knew how pressed for time they were. Yamato lifted his hands; one went to the nape of his senpai’s neck as he wrapped an arm around him, and the other rested flat on his chest under the flak vest. He could feel the jounin’s heart beat on the other side and he was sure that his own was mimicking the tempo.  
  
The younger man guided their steps, steering the jounin backwards until he made contact with a tree. Sensing that their destination was reached, Kakashi broke the kiss and sat on the forest floor against the trunk of the massive tree. The captain followed him eagerly, sinking to his knees beside his partner.  
  
The Copy nin was already working his pants with adept fingers to get them undone. Yamato looked on, fascinated as the jounin pulled his rigid length from the open fly. His hand rubbed up and down it, relieving some of the ache – and finding amusement in his kohai’s following eyes.  
  
“You’re already so hard,” Yamato commented breathily.  
  
“Because of you, so you should take care of it.”  
  
The captain blinked and then quickly understood and wrapped his fingers around his senpai’s thick cock. Kakashi relaxed back as he was stroked so sinfully well. He basked in the stream of pleasure it trickled throughout his body for a moment before he stopped his kohai with a reminder.  
  
“I said it would involve mouths.”  
  
Then it truly dawned on Yamato; the thought of sucking off his senpai only made the confinement of his pants less tolerable. He was startled when he felt a gentle press against the bulge and his dark eyes leapt to the jounin’s face.  
  
The corner of his lips curled smoothly. “I’ll take care of you, too.”  
  
Yamato removed his forehead protector as his tongue darted across his lips in anticipation; the gentle rub over the tent in his pants spurred him forward. He leaned down, eyeing the smooth veiny shaft and bulbous tip before closing his lips around the head of him.  
  
Kakashi hummed in approval, welcoming the wet warmth and the suction that accompanied it. He pushed his hitai-ate up haphazardly which allowed the Sharingan to capture the glide of his kohai’s mouth as he took him further down his throat.  
  
Having worn the standard jounin uniform for years, Kakashi was able to unbutton and loosen his lover’s pants with a single hand. He reached in and pulled the half-hard member out through the vent of his kohai’s boxer-briefs, relishing the sweet vibration of the captain’s moan as he did so.  
  
The caress to his sacs and shaft had Yamato fighting back a lascivious cry. Instead he focused on applying the right amount of pressure and suction, on lapping at the unique flavor that was distinctly _Kakashi_.  
  
“You taste so good, senpai,” Yamato complimented before twirling his tongue around the head and against the slit sensually, effectively quieting any reply - the sharp gasp was enough.  
  
Although the Copy nin was on the receiving end of one glorious blow job, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t process pleasure and dish it out at the same time. He was amazed at how quickly his dear kohai’s dick seemed to harden in his hand.  
  
“Mmm… does the way I taste turn you on that much?” he rasped.  
  
Yamato gave a small nod after he retreated up the hot length, lips pressed in a kiss to the tip. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and then the captain’s head lowered, taking the entirety of his senpai’s member in his mouth. Kakashi let out a low hiss; his other hand came up and fisted in feathery coffee-colored tresses.  
  
“Sss… fuck! Yamato…”  
  
The younger man paused, but Kakashi was not in the mood to wait. They didn’t have time to wait; they’d already been gone long enough. He gently rocked his hips up, encouraging his lover. “Don’t stop.”  
  
.oOo.  
  
“Ah! He’s waking up!” Sakura announced cheerfully.  
  
Sai briefly glanced up from the manual in his hands. “That’s good.”  
  
The rosette quirked a brow at his awkward smile, at least it was a bit of an improvement. “I wonder where Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou will come back.”  
  
The gracious azure sky filled the young teen’s vision as his lids fluttered open. There was a rush of wind and then strands of pink.  
  
“Are you feeling okay, Naruto? Do you hurt anywhere?”  
  
He didn’t move. “Sakura?”  
  
“Who else?” she tsk-ed.  
  
Naruto grinned to himself, but then… “Kaka-sensei?”  
  
“He and Yamato left a short while ago,” she explained.  
  
That would mean he’d have to wait. Another gust of wind drowned out her sigh. A frown pulled at her lips, but all Naruto could see was her hair.  
  
“Wonder where they went,” the whiskered-nin said as he pulled himself up to sit; he barely had an ache.  
  
Large green orbs were suddenly right before him in his field of vision; he hadn’t known she was that close. She smelled… good, he realized, in both awe and horror. “Uh… S-sakura-chan?”  
  
She, however, seemed unfazed by their close proximity. “You should get some more rest while you can. I’ll go find them; I saw which direction they left in.”  
  
“But Sakura-chan…”  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed - for reassurance, support and to show she meant it. “Don’t overdo it, you idiot! Just listen to me and rest.”  
  
Sai glanced up from his book at the two of them and then quickly flipped through the pages before settling again. There was no use in arguing with Sakura when she used her medic tone.  
  
Naruto conceded with a rub to the back of his head. “Hurry back, then. I’m ready to start training again!”  
  
She nodded and then rose to her feet, taking a moment to dust the back of her shorts. “Will do!”  
  
Sakura turned and headed southeast out of the field and into the thick brush. She didn’t know what was possibly out this way besides the thick expanse of forest. They shouldn’t have gone too far away, of that she was sure. Still, she kept her eyes alert for any sign of where they might have gone when, unexpectedly, she felt a pulse of chakra. It was just a tiny burst of it, but enough to be noticeable.  
  
Sakura shifted her course and continued on. She thought she glimpsed some movement so she adjusted her path once again. Her world seemed to come to an abrupt halt when she found her sensei. Because when she did finally spot him, the realization that he didn’t have his mask in place was the _second_ thing she noticed.  
  
The first had been that Yamato-taichou’s head was bobbing up and down on her sensei’s…  
  
‘… _cock_.’ Sakura’s cheeks flushed at the thought of such a word. Damn Ino and her vulgar mouth.  
  
She never would have guessed that her sensei liked men or that the man in this case would be Yamato. Curiosity outweighed her apprehension and she let her eyes take them in. Kakashi was leant back, one leg bent up at the knee. His other leg lay curled beneath the first, giving Yamato – who was beside Kakashi, bent over on his knees – plenty of room to work his mouth.  
  
A grimace akin to pleasure – pain, Sakura wasn’t quite sure – crossed her taichou’s face. It was then that she noticed that Kakashi wasn’t just receiving. His hand, the one that wasn’t gripping at the captain’s hair, was pumping Yamato’s erection with fevered purpose.  
  
It was strange how her body got warm as she continued to watch, as the wet, salacious sounds filtered through her ears. She clenched her eyes shut as part of her panicked. What was she going to do? She didn’t want to get caught, but she couldn’t return without them. Should she backtrack, give them a few more minutes and then call out to them? Would she be able to look at them and pretend as if she knew nothing?  
  
Fighting back a sad groan, she opened her eyes and looked up again and then froze, cursing her stupid luck. Kakashi-sensei was staring _right at her_. Their eyes met and her stomach flip-flopped and… he smiled at her. No, that couldn’t be right; Kakashi would’ve stopped Yamato, been embarrassed or upset and reprimanded her - or at least acted as if he was uncomfortable with the fact he was caught by his former student.  
  
She waited as the seconds ticked by for some sort of reaction or repercussion, but it never came. Kakashi didn’t move from his spot, or attempt to hide anything, or even tear his eyes away from hers. Her mouth went dry as his lips parted and his tongue swiped across them. Yamato must have done something incredibly good because right after that, Kakashi hissed and bit down on his lip.  
  
The hand in the captain’s hair unclenched and pulled through it tenderly. Sakura couldn’t tell if her sensei was caressing him or pushing him further down on him - was that even possible? – but he was definitely encouraging him.  
  
She squeezed her thighs together as the dull throb there intensified. She had to get out of there; it wasn’t right for her to be watching them like she was. While warring with herself, she peered up at them again.  
  
Kakashi’s head suddenly jerked back, his hips lifting. “Hah! Yamato! So good…”  
  
Sakura quickly turned and bolted away as silently as she could. She had no doubt that things would… wrap up… soon. They’d return to the training field and then Naruto’s training would start again. Then she could leave and avoid the awkward conversation that she was sure she was going to have - for at least a little while.  
Well, she mused to herself, at least she could say she knew what his face looked like now.  
  
When Kakashi’s eyes peeled open again he noticed that Sakura was no longer there. He would’ve been a bit embarrassed if she hadn’t have had that incredibly cute, flushed look about her. The look in her eyes had been…  
  
“Ah, fuck,” the Copy nin husked as a deep, wet suction around his cockhead made the air rush out from his lungs.  
  
Yamato felt the same way as the tight fist around his rock-hard dick jerked up and down unforgivingly. He needed release so badly that it almost hurt. He was sweaty and he was sure his cheeks, if not his entire face, was tinged pink. He was already so close and the promise of advancing pleasure was far more superior than anything else.  
  
Just a little more; _please, just a little more, senpai_.  
  
And his senpai tasted so good, swollen and hot in his mouth. The captain wanted him to come; the sounds he made when he did were always the best. It pleased Yamato to know that he was the cause of such a sensation.  
  
“I’m gonna come,” the jounin whispered huskily. “Ss-ah! S-swallow… it all, Tenzou!”  
  
The moan around him was encouraging. Kakashi fought to keep his one hand pumping as his sacs tightened and he delivered his load in hot, sticky streams down his kohai’s throat. And as requested, the captain swallowed it down hungrily.  
  
The Copy nin tugged at his lover’s head, gasping as he was released with a wet pop. He realized then that one of Yamato’s hands had joined his and continued stroking his cock fast and hard. His kohai was so sexy with that flush and glow of sex on him. Kakashi yanked him closer, slanting his mouth over the younger man’s. His tongue thrust inside with enthusiasm matching that of his hand, devouring the moans and the succulent combination of their mixed flavors.  
  
“I love the way I taste on you there,” the jounin breathed against his lips.  
  
“I love the way you taste everywhere,” the captain countered.  
  
Kakashi hummed and pressed their lips together briefly. Placing his other hand on his love’s cheek, he pulled him closer still until his mouth hovered at his ear.  
His senpai’s breath was hot as it washed over the shell of his ear; he spoke, voice low and gravelly. “Don’t you want to come?”  
  
“Y-yes…! Ngh!”  
  
Tongue swept across the earlobe followed by a nip of teeth. “Then come; give it all to me, right here in my hand.”  
  
The captain shuddered, gripping his senpai, his hips jerking as he was blindsided by his orgasm. The Copy nin gave an appreciative moan as his fist was showered with Yamato’s thick, milky essence.  
  
  
It took a moment to recover, but finally the two ninja sat together, all clothing properly back in place – all except for one.  
  
Yamato pulled away from the dizzying kiss and stifling tongue to collect his breath. He was the first to say anything and he did so a bit reluctantly. “We should head back.”  
  
“Yes, we should,” Kakashi agreed.  
  
With a slightly aggravated scratch to his head, the captain sighed. “Maybe we shouldn’t have done this at all; Naruto’s training is important.”  
  
Kakashi regarded him silently for a moment before he stood. “It is.”  
  
He offered up his hand. Yamato took it and let his senpai help him to his feet. It wasn’t needed, but the contact was nice. “So let’s get back to helping him and I promise that I’ll try to keep my hands to myself until the training’s finished,” the jounin said with a small smile.  
  
“Really?” the brunet asked skeptically.  
  
“Really… and once he is done, well, I make no promises then.”  
  
Yamato chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”  
  
.oOo.  
  
Naruto sat turned away from Sai, arms folded over his chest, grumbling. _Stupid Sai. Didn’t any of those books say that ‘dickless’ wasn’t a name you called someone that you wanted as a friend?_ He heard footsteps and looked behind him, noticing Sakura had emerged and was walking toward them.  
  
Finally! He quickly got to his feet. “Sakura-chan! Hey, where’s Kaka-sensei and Yamato?” he asked with a slight pout.  
  
With quite an image burned in her memory, Sakura pushed by him to squat next to her pack. “They’re… uh… they’re coming.” She nearly dead-panned at her own choice of words. Sai glanced up at her; she didn’t notice as she was busy fumbling with her canteen.  
  
Naruto groaned. “What are those two doing that’s more important than this!?” A small growl accented the end of his question.  
  
“Sorry, Naruto, we were a little caught up in discussing your training,” Kakashi answered as he approached, Yamato next to him.  
  
Sakura hid her face as she closed her sack. Surely he wouldn’t say anything to her in front of everyone. Please, please, please… keep walking, Sakura mentally willed her sensei.  
  
“Alright! Then let’s get to it!” Naruto beamed.  
  
“We should go so you can concentrate,” Sakura suddenly said, tossing her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll come by later and check on you again. Come on, Sai.”  
  
“Is our leaving necessary for his training?” he asked.  
  
“Just come on before I make you go.”  
  
Sai clapped his book shut and stood; he had been on the receiving end of her fist enough to know that she didn’t make idle threats. He flashed another strange smile and waved. “Good luck with your training, Dickless.”  
  
Naruto waved his fist. “Stop calling me that!”  
  
Yamato put his hand on the teen’s shoulder; he couldn’t even count the times he heard them bicker. “Just drop it.”  
  
“I’ll see you soon, Sai… Sakura.” Kakashi called after them.  
  
Sakura bristled at the tone in his voice when he said her name. She smiled nervously and waved back at them before walking away as fast as she could without looking as if she were running. Sai watched her carefully as they left the training area behind.  
  
“So, you saw them, hm?” he asked.  
  
“W-what are you talking about?”  
  
“Kakashi-san and Yamato-taichou.”  
  
Sakura froze and faced him. “Wait, you knew?”  
  
He nodded and then pulled his pack around so that he could dig through it with a single hand. Sakura frowned as he handed her the book he had been reading all day. “With what’s in there it became all too obvious that Kakashi-san and Yamato-taichou are lovers. Perhaps this would do you some good to read.”  
  
Sakura’s brow twitched and without thinking, her fist flew forward.  
  
Sai looked up from his spot on the ground, absently rubbing his jaw. Sakura was stomping away from him, grumbling something, and then his eyes fell on the book ripped in half by his feet. He sighed; he had no idea how he was going to explain this to the librarian.


End file.
